


Young Gallavich

by Majesticmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Young Gallavich, Young Love, season 1 gallavich, season 1 ian and mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticmickey/pseuds/Majesticmickey
Summary: This was requested by a lovely person on twitter, thank you for suggesting this :)my twitter: fuckitidomy sandy milkovich rp instagram account: sandymilkobitch
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Young Gallavich

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a lovely person on twitter, thank you for suggesting this :)  
> my twitter: fuckitido  
> my sandy milkovich rp instagram account: sandymilkobitch

The day was grey and cloudy, Ian and Mickey were playing video games in the Milkovich house, it was pretty much a regular thing for them other than fucking, of course. Mickey was beginning to get irritated because Ian was beating him in every round, Mickey being the big baby he is, slams the controller down on the table and puts his hands on his face. Ian looks over at him and laughs, this happens nearly every time they play, he scooches over so that his knee is touching Mickey’s, he looks at Ian with his eyes wide open.

“What the fuck are you doing Gallagher!?” Mickey stands up, obviously uncomfortable with the knee touching, he wasn’t out to anyone yet and he wasn’t about to get caught by his homophobic father.

“Hey, I'm sorry.” Ian stands up, trying to comfort him, Mickey looks into his puppy dog eyes and instantly calms down. “I got somewhere we can go, where no one would see us.” Mickey bites his lip and nods in agreement.

They begin walking down the street and make several turns until they find themselves at an abandoned building, Ian smiles at Mickey and they enter the crumbling building.

“Oi, I'm not walking up those stairs.” Mickey snorts, trying to hide his fear, Ian holds out his hand, inviting Mickey to hold it, He hesitates at first but soon gives in and follows Ian upstairs. They stand in the middle of the top floor, where the brick walls are crumbling around them, seems as though the sun has made its way through the clouds and the light has crept through the cracks. Ian stands in front of Mickey and smiles, he grabs both his hands with his and leans in for a kiss, Mickey melts into the kiss, he feels free, he’s always loved being alone with Ian, it’s the only time where he can truly be himself. Ian pulls him over into a corner and starts taking his t-shirt off, Mickey smiles and starts doing the same, Mickey unzips Ian’s jeans and grabs his bulge, making eye contact as he does it.

“Jesus Mick, you’re killing me.” Ian starts trailing kisses down Mickey’s chest, he moans as Ian continues to kiss him.

“You know, we can be as loud as we want and no one can hear us.” Ian winks and Mickey laughs.

“You’re not gonna **murder** me are you?” He jokes and Ian pushes him, they begin kissing more passionately than before and soon find themselves naked and fucking on top of an abandoned building, moaning and screaming so loud that someone would think they were being murdered.

***one hour later.***

“Damn Gallagher, that was good.” Mickey says, placing a cigarette in his mouth, Ian smiles and places his hand on Mickey’s leg. They had nothing but their pants on, sitting on the concrete floor and smoking together. Mickey moves so that he’s in front of Ian and grabs his hands.

“You’re so hot.” He says, blushing. Mickey’s legs intertwine with Ian’s and they pull each other closer, Their faces so close and lips inches apart, they began kissing with tongue, sharing each others saliva.

“Oh shit!” A familiar voice shouts in the distance, Ian and Mickey turn their heads and quickly stand up, acting like nothing ever happened. It was Lip, Ian’s older brother and Mandy, Mickey’s younger sister, Standing there with shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

“What the fuck!” Mandy curses, Lip starts laughing with his whole body.

“Mickey Milkovich? Gay?” Lip laughs even harder, Mickey’s hands start to form into a fist.

“You better not fucking tell anyone or I'll rip out your stomach through your fucking throat.” Mickey threatens Lip, Ian grabs Mickey’s hand.

“We have nothing to be ashamed of.” Ian says, Mandy walks up to Mickey.

“Hey, I don’t care who you fuck, you’ll always be my brother.” She says, placing her hand on her brother’s shoulder. Mickey brushes her off and runs away, Ian follows Mickey and stares at Lip with daggers in his eyes as he walks past, Mandy punches him in the arm.

Mickey stands outside, breathing heavily, his head spinning, Ian comes running out and over to Mickey.

“Everything is okay.” Ian tries to comfort him but fails.

“What fucking world do you live in?” Mickey spits out, rubbing his eyebrow with his thumb.

“Mickey I promise nobody is going to hurt you, not if I can help it.” He grabs Mickey’s left hand and lifts his head up, looking into his ocean eyes that are filled with tears, Ian has never seen Mickey this vulnerable before, he pulls him in for a hug.

“I’m sorry Mickey, I don’t care who you like, just don’t fucking kill me okay!?” Lip comes walking out of the building and begs Mickey to forgive him, He laughs and wipes a tear away from his face.

“You’re lucky Lip, I would’ve killed you if it wasn’t for your brother.” He shakes Lip’s hand and Mandy smiles, standing next to Ian.

“So, you two huh?” She winks, Mickey smirks and so does Ian. “Cute, but you better not hurt my brother Gallagher, or I will hurt _**you**_.” She smiles at Ian and he nods in response, hiding his fear. All of them begin talking and smoking together, it feels good to be accepted by your family for who you are, Now there’s less people Mickey has to hide from and soon he’ll truly be open and free.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if this is any good haha but i think its cute, leave comments please and kudos! also im always open for requests :)  
> twitter: fuckitido


End file.
